


Roses are Red and IDK I’m Confused

by karen_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen_d/pseuds/karen_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, a rather popular boy, gets asked on a date by someone who he doesn’t know and on a rather special way. Who will it be and how is it going to turn out ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red and IDK I’m Confused

I was sitting in class just jumbling my pen around, sunk away in my thoughts, whilst Miss Brown was talking about how much fun math is. I got pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. The seniors...ugh.

‘We’ve got a rose for Elizabeth.’ Of course she got one; she’s got a boyfriend that’s in the fifth. The seniors did this thing where you can buy a rose and they deliver it with a message to the person of your choice. So, basically, it’s a bunch of guys buying them to please their girlfriends. It is cute in some way, I think, I don’t know, girls are not really interested in me, or, not in that way.

Two exercises later the rose girls came in again, in agitation of Miss Brown.

‘Sorry for bothering you.’ Mary said shyly. Mary is the only girl I was ever in love with. She isn’t popular, not at all, but I had a crush on her. She thought, and after 3 years she still thinks, I was only trying to get with her because of a bet. A rose was held in front of me, I looked up confused.

‘It’s for you.’ Amelia, the other girl, said. “21st May, six o’clock, Nando’s? - LP”, the tag said.

On our way to Physics the lads asked me about the rose:

‘Niall, seems like you got a secret admirer. But which bird is LP?’ Louis asked.

‘I don’t know, the only LP I know is Leigh-Anne Pinnock.’

‘Don’t start about it,’ he warned me. Louis’ sisters are all fans of Little Mix and it drives him more than mad.

‘But seriously, what are you going to do?’

‘I think I’ll just show up and see who it is.’

I’ve been thinking about the card a lot. I don’t know. Should I go? What if it’s a joke from one of the seniors or someone from the fifth? I looked at the girls from the fifth and sixth on Facebook but I didn’t find anyone with the initials LP.

Three days later I stood in front of Nando’s waiting to see who LP was. I was really nervous and couldn’t stand still. My fingers were tapping and I thought my heart was going to stop beating, or maybe skip a beat. Every time someone passed the nerves came back a bit worse than before.

Louis just sent me a text: “Catch that bird.”

06:03 pm. What if this was just a joke, maybe from Louis or Sarah? I don’t know, maybe I should g-

‘Hi, I’m Liam.’

‘Hey I’m Niall.’ I introduced myself to a guy: he was a bit taller than me, broader, with brown hair. I saw him before at school; I think he’s in the fifth. He looks quite fit; all the girls are probably crushing on him.

‘I’m surprised you showed up.’

‘Wait, are you LP?’ I asked gobsmacked.

‘Yes LP: Liam Payne.’

‘Oh, nice to meet you.’ I said a bit disappointed.

‘Shall we -.’ Liam said, pointing awkwardly at the restaurant.

‘Yeah.’ The only thing I’m thinking about is what the fuck is going on. Why am I going into a restaurant with a guy who sent me a rose with a date, time, place and his initials?

After an awkward silence Liam started talking: ‘How are you?’

‘A bit surprised but good.’ Back with the silence. ‘How are you?’ I asked, trying to make this less uncomfortable.

‘Good, thank you for showing up. … You are probably wondering why I sent you the rose.’

‘Yes. I have to admit, I’m a bit confused.’

‘I don’t really know how and if I should tell you this but I kind of have a crush on you.’ he rambled.

‘What?’

‘I have a cr-‘

‘Yeah I heard you, but what? Are you joking?’

‘No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t ha-‘

‘For who was the parmesan chicken?’ the waiter asked.

‘Me.’, I mumbled.

‘So you are gay?’, I asked overwhelmed and confused by the situation.

‘Yes, and I guess you’re not.’ Liam said ashamed.

‘No I’m straight.’ I said a bit too fast.

‘I shou-‘

‘It’s okay, I feel kind of honoured that you are attracted to me...-ish. But you know maybe we can, like, be friends or something?’ Niall why are you making it even more awkward than it already is.

‘You don’t need to do this, Niall.’

‘I know, but, you know, we are here and better make the best of this, shouldn’t we?’ Liam smiled shyly. His smile was actually kind of cute and charming (?)

‘I love singing; it’s what I like most.’ Liam said. His eyes light up talking about it. He has this warm brown colour of eyes, they looked a bit marbled but very nice. I always look at the eyes for two reasons. One: the eyes are the window to the soul, and two: the eyes are the only thing that never age or change.

We talked a bit and he was actually a nice guy. He likes music, I play guitar. You know, even though the night started off quite awkward and embarrassing, I had a great night. Liam insisted on paying the bill even though I didn’t want him to. As we walked back to the parking lot, I had this weird feeling. It felt good, but it also wanted to make me throw up. I felt comfortable around him, yet nervous. Before I even could properly think about it, I pressed my lips against his. At first Liam didn’t move, he just stood still, but then he started kissing me back. It just felt right, if that makes any sense. We pulled back at the same time.

He stared at me shocked, just like I was. ‘Are ... are ... are you-‘, Liam stuttered.

‘I think so...’ I said scratching my head.

‘Niall, I want you this answer this honestly.’ Liam said after a minute, ‘was the kiss a mistake or do you feel something?’

‘I feel something for you, but I don’t know what it is. I’m confused.’

‘I know how you are feeling, that’s how I found out I was gay.’

‘I don’t know.’

‘What do you feel?’

‘I don’t know how to describe it, I feel good, amazing even, but I also want to throw up and I’m nervous. I don’t know what to think, feel or do. I’m confused.’

‘Do you want to grab a drink and talk about it?’, Liam asked less shy than before, I would almost say confident.

‘Yeah, I think that’s alright.’ I hadn’t felt this good in a while. I was living automatic; I just let my heart speak, just like I did the last 10 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought, it's my first so feedback is always welcome <3


End file.
